1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sling, as well as to applications of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slings are woven from band fabrics or band tubes and are finished off and fabricated in such a way that an endless loop results. These slings have the disadvantage that they must exhibit a great thickening at the site of the seam in order to achieve the required standard strengths. The woven fabrics must also be constructed and woven with very high strengths to compensate for the sewing loss at the site of the seam. Likewise, a certain width or thickness of the band material must be woven with a certain type of bond, coupled with the strength of the materials used in weft and warp, in order to achieve the required strengths.
However, in the areas of sports, leisure, hobby, and occupational safety, in particular, the slings should exhibit extremely small cross-sections, the smallest possible thickenings at the site of the seam, as well as low weights.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,613, a mechanical element is known that is connected by means of a band sling with overlapping ends with a climbing rope. The disadvantage hereby is that the site of the seam for connecting the overlapping ends results in a loss of strength of 25-30%. In addition, the site of the seam also presents a substantial hindrance to the sliding in the stop element, which is also associated with increased wear.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,374, a specially sewn terminal connection on a rope is known, which exhibits particular properties for high terminal connection strength.
Furthermore, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,091, a sling is known, which was attached to a safety belt or harness, which also exhibits self-regulating adjustability.
According to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,521 a mechanical element for use in climbing sports, which is connected to a sling or a rope sling, is known.